Une relation inattendue
by Joh10
Summary: Blaine abandonne des Warblers et Dalton pour aller à McKinley. Sa vie prend un tournant bien différent de ce qu'il pensait. BlainexPuck
1. Une arrivée difficile

Dalton avait toujours semblé l'endroit parfait pour Blaine. Il n'avait jamais été victime de harcèlement dans ce lycée contrairement à son ancien lycée. Pourtant il trouvait Dalton fade depuis le départ de Kurt, le jeune homme qu'il aimait. Même les Warblers ne l'intéressait pu réellement. Il commençait même à perdre les solos alors qu'il avait toujours été le premier choix. Il devait remédier à la situation, mais comment ?

C'est lors d'un rêve qu'il eut la réponse. Il devait non seulement intégré McKinley mais aussi New Directions ! Cela lui permettrait de rejoindre Kurt … et de participer aux Nationales en prime. Il allait devoir en parler à ses parents cependant et ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Avec son père, il allait en plus devoir éviter le sujet "Kurt" si il voulait avoir une chance d'intégrer McKinley. Les Warblers allaient lui manquer et ils allaient surement lui en vouloir aussi, il ne pouvait pas les blâmer pour cela.

Une semaine plus tard,

Blaine était avec ses parents dans le bureau du principal Figgins. Il laissait les adultes parler entre eux, parlant de papier administratif. Il avait réussi à faire accepter son changement de lycée à ses parents. Il avait préparé cela dans le plus grand secret, Kurt n'était même pas au courant. Ses parents signèrent enfin les derniers papiers.

Figgins : « Bienvenue à McKinley High, Mr Anderson. »

Lui dit le principal avec un sourire bienveillant. Il venait de changer officiellement de lycée.

Le lendemain,

Venir au lycée sans uniforme lui faisait bizarre. Il se sentait nu en quelques sortes, alors qu'il était complètement habillé. C'est dans un simple t-shirt vert avec un jean et sa sacoche qu'il entra dans son nouveau lycée. Il avait pris soin d'éviter Kurt, il voulait lui faire une surprise et pour cela il allait avoir besoin des membres du Glee Club. Il chercha Mercedes qu'il trouva avec Rachel. Il savait qu'il devait leur parler à elles, Mercedes partageant une forte amitié avec Kurt et Rachel ne serait pas capable de garder le silence si elle ne participait pas.

Blaine : « J'ai besoin de votre aide. Je veux faire une surprise à Kurt et j'ai besoin de vous deux. »

Rachel eut un grand sourire et une envie d'applaudir, Mercedes se contenta de lui répondre.

Mercedes : « Tu as besoin de quoi ? Au fait tu fais quoi là ? »

Rachel : « C'est vrai, pourquoi tu es à McKinley ? »

Blaine : « Je suis à McKinley maintenant. »

Leur annonça t il avec un sourire. Les deux filles étaient heureuses. Kurt allait exploser de joie selon elles et elles y gagnaient un chanteur de talent pour les Nationales car cela ne faisait aucun doute que Blaine voudrait intégrer New Directions.

Mercedes et Rachel s'occupèrent des détails. Tout était prévu pour la surprise. Presque tous les membres du Glee Club avait été prévenu. Blaine serait épaulé de Finn et d'Artie en chant tandis que Mike allait danser. Il fallait maintenant trouver le principal intéressé : Kurt. Ce dernier était déjà dans la salle de répétition avec Puck. Ils étaient seuls. Les élèves entrèrent, impatients de voir Blaine arriver.

Kurt : « J'ai une annonce à vous faire. »

Rachel : « Non ! Attends Kurt. »

Puck : « Kurt et moi on sort ensemble. »

L'intervention du juif était inattendu et ses paroles encore plus. Pour prouver à tout le monde qu'il ne mentait pas, il s'avança vers Kurt … et l'embrassa au même moment que Blaine entrait dans la salle. Son visage souriant se décomposa en une seconde. Noah et Kurt s'embrassait, Puck et SON Kurt s'embrassait.

Blaine : « Moi qui te croyais honnête. »

Dit il avant de partir. Mercedes regardait les deux hommes, qui avaient arrêté leur baiser, d'un œil mauvais comme le reste du Glee Club. Aucun d'eux n'avait du mal avec l'homosexualité mais tous avait un problème avec l'infidélité. Finn n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, son ex meilleur ami qui avait mis enceinte sa copine sortait avec son demi frère. Quinn et Santana étaient persuadées que Puck faisait une blague car il était hétéro – elles étaient bien placées pour le savoir. Brittany … restait elle même et ne savait pas quoi penser. Tina et Mike se regardaient, plus que surpris par ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Finn partit rejoindre Blaine. Il savait ce que c'était d'être trompé ( et c'était par la même personne en plus ). Il n'avait pas vu ce coup venir et Blaine avait semblé tellement important dans la vie de Kurt. Il en voulait à ce dernier qui aurait dû faire les choses proprement en cassant avec Blaine avant ou même mieux en restant avec lui sans le tromper avec Puck.

Will : « Je crois qu'on va oublier la leçon pour aujourd'hui. »

Le professeur était autant choqué que ses élèves. Il n'avait pensé Puck bisexuel et encore moins que Kurt était intéressé par lui. Il venait aussi surement de perdre le membre qui venait à peine d'être membre du Glee Club.

Une semaine plus tard,

Blaine avait décidé de rester dans le Glee Club, il allait devoir supporté son idiot d'ex et ce *** de Puck mais le chant était sa passion. Mercedes était d'un grand réconfort pour lui, elle en voulait aussi beaucoup à Kurt, et elle lui avait appris que Kurt et Puck n'était, déjà, pu ensemble. Le footballeur avait aussi beaucoup tenu à ce que leur brève relation ne sorte pas du Glee Club pour sauver sa réputation. Il entra dans la salle et s'installa le plus loin possible de Kurt tout en restant dans le groupe.

Will : « Ravi de te revoir Blaine. Cette semaine, vous allez chercher une chanson qui exprime vos sentiments, votre vie en ce moment. »

Blaine leva la main et prit la parole.

Blaine : « Si vous permettez, j'ai la chanson idéale en tête. »

Will le laissa y aller. Blaine alla vers les musiciens et leur chuchota le titre de la chanson. D'un hochement de tête, il sut qu'ils connaissaient la partition. La musique débuta et il commença à chanter un titre des Maroon 5, Not Falling Apart. Il finit de chanter et Kurt allait parler quand le bruit de la sonnerie se fit entendre. Le professeur d'espagnol les laissa partir. Blaine partit en compagnie de Rachel et de Mercedes avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps désormais.

La nuit suivant sa chanson, il eut un rêve. Un rêve qui lui permettrait de se venger de Kurt. Il se décida à séduire Puck.

Allait il réussir ? Ou allait il tomber dans son propre piège ?

* * *

><p>C'est ma première fic =) J'espère que cela vous a plu.<p>

N'hésitez pas à commenter, sur ce qui vous plaît le moins et le plus. Je prendrais en compte ( j'essayerais au moins ).

Si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider pour la relecture car voir ses propres fautes c'est difficile.


	2. Le début du plan

Séduire Noah Puckerman, l'objectif de Blaine était fixé mais il allait devoir le réussir et il était sûr que le juif ne serait pas aussi facile à amadouer. Il ne voulait pas coucher avec Puck, il voulait que sa première fois soit spéciale alors il ne pourrait pas utiliser le sexe comme arme. En se disant cela, il s'imaginait Kurt et Puck en train de … non Kurt était trop innocent pour cela. Il se souvenait de la fois où il avait essayé d'aborder le sujet et Kurt n'avait pas été à l'aise du tout. Faire parti de l'équipe de football de McKinley ne l'intéressait pas non plus, il aimait bien regarder ce sport mais pas le pratiquer. Il ne pouvait pas parler de son plan à un autre membre de Glee Club, ils feraient tout pour l'en dissuader.

Objectivement, Puck était physiquement le plus canon de New Directions mais dès qu'il ouvrait sa bouche il était beaucoup moins attirant. Le proverbe "Soit beau et tais-toi" s'appliquait totalement à Puck. Kurt lui avait raconté plusieurs histoires sur le Glee Club notamment la façon que Puck avait de draguer les autres membres : en chantant. C'était totalement dans les cordes de l'ancien Warblers de chanter et il allait user une des propres armes de Puck contre lui. La première étape de son plan était donc décidée.

Le lendemain,

Blaine était dans la même classe que Santana et cette dernière l'invita à aller à côté d'elle pendant les mathématiques. Le cour fut … Blaine ne pourrait pas le dire, il n'avait quasiment rien écouter et pis il avait déjà fait ce chapitre dans son ancien lycée. Il avait passé son heure à parler avec l'hispanique.

Santana : « Kurt n'aurait pas dû te faire ça, tu devrais te venger. »

Blaine : « Et c'est quoi ton idée ? »

Santana : « Séduis Puck, je sais exactement comment faire et je veux bien t'aider contre … »

Prof' : « Silence ! Vos notes ne sont déjà pas élevé Santana alors écoutez et laissez … euh Blaine, oui c'est ça …. et laissez Blaine suivre le cours. »

Santana leva les yeux et fit un sourire hypocrite. Une fois le professeur retourné, elle parla de nouveau mais plus bas encore.

Santana : « Sextos, envoies lui des sextos. »

Blaine : « Des quoi ? »

Santana : « Des SMS qui parle de cul. »

Santana était une alliée surprise mais son idée était bonne. Blaine ne pouvait pas utiliser le sexe avec Puck mais il pouvait quand même le chauffer. Il sourit à la demoiselle qui s'empressa de lui envoyer le numéro de Noah. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Santana faisait cela, il connaissait son côté garce mais elle n'avait aucune raison de vouloir aider Blaine dans sa vengeance. Puck n'avait pas son numéro et il lui suffirait d'envoyer les messages en numéro masqué pour qu'il ne sache pas de qui cela provient. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait envoyer comme premier message coquin. Si il montrait de suite qu'il était un garçon, le juif allait se montrer méfiant envers les mâles du Glee Club mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de se faire passer pour une fille. Il se rappela ensuite que Puck ne pourrait pas lui répondre si il envoyait son message en numéro masqué, il devait trouver une solution.

Le cours de mathématiques se finit et à peine dans le couloir Blaine sortit son portable pour écrire un message plus que coquin à Puck, n'oubliant pas de masquer son numéro et de lui dire d'utiliser une application pour qu'ils puissent s'envoyer des messages comme sur un tchat mais juste entre eux. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver. Noah demandait qui c'était et plus de détails. Blaine sourit, son plan semblait fonctionner mais il était tout de même dégoûté par la grossièreté du lycéen. Il continua avec les messages une bonne partie de la journée et Puck comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon et lui demanda si il faisait parti du Glee Club. Blaine mentit en disant que non et qu'il n'était pas à McKinley non plus allant même jusqu'à dire qu'il avait eu son numéro dans les toilettes. Puck se sentit, étrangement, complimenté par ce dernier point. Il devait se dire qu'il était tellement doué que les filles voulaient que tout le monde en profite. Si il savait …

Les Gleeks devaient trouver une chanson qui résumait leur état d'esprit du moment. Kurt passait devant tout le monde et il chanta une chanson sur le regret. Il essaya de s'asseoir à côté de Blaine mais ce dernier changea aussitôt de place pour se mettre derrière Puck. Blaine se disait que sortir, peu de temps, avec Puck ne serait pas forcement difficile. Le footballeur avait un beau corps et il devait surement bien embrasser et surtout cela ferait rager Kurt. Alors que tout le monde partait, Kurt le rattrapa et le retint en lui prenant le bras pour être sûr d'être entendu.

Kurt : « Blaine, je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis un idiot. Pardonne moi s'il te plaît. »

Blaine : « Tu rigoles là ? Je ne veux plus rien à faire avec toi Kurt, c'est aussi simple que ça. Maintenant lâche moi, je dois voir quelqu'un. »

Il se remit ensuite à marcher et partit du lycée. Il n'oublia d'envoyer quelques sextos à Puck qui était drôlement réceptif depuis qu'il savait qu'il était un homme. Le juif lui semblait de moins en moins hétéro. Blaine alla dans un café et Puck vint le rejoindre.

Puck : « On peut parler ? »

Blaine : « Que veux tu Puck ? »

Puck : « Écoutes, avec Kurt j'ai merdé mais … »

Blaine : « Abrèges, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. »

Puck : « Je crois que j'ai une touche avec un mec et j'aimerais ton aide. Les nanas c'est super facile, je sais faire mais avec les mecs je sais pas comment faire. Comme tes gars et beau gosse je suis sûr que t'as déjà eu plein d'occasions. Tiens regardes. »

Puck montra ensuite les messages qu'il avait reçu. Les messages de Blaine. Ce dernier avait du mal à y croire. Puck semblait totalement dans le truc et finalement l'avoir n'aller peut être pas être aussi difficile qu'il l'aurait imaginé en plus Puckerman lui avait dit qu'il était beau. Il lut les messages et regarda ensuite le lycéen.

Blaine : « T'attends quoi ? Fonces, ce type veut un simple coup visiblement et c'est ton genre si j'ai compris. »

Puck : « Ah merde. Avec les meufs, le sexe c'est facile mais avec les mecs je veux plus donc je crois que c'est mort avec lui. Je vais lui dire. »

Noah était vraiment plein de surprise. Il envoya le message aussitôt et le portable de Blaine sonna en même temps que l'accusé de réception …

* * *

><p>La suite au prochain épisode. J'espère que cela vous plaît =)<p>

N'hésitez pas à commenter.


	3. Qui aurait cru ça?

A peine Puck recevait un accusé de réception que le portable de Blaine sonna. Ce dernier regarda aussitôt Noah qui le regardait aussi. Avait il compris ou pensait il à une coïncidence ? Blaine ne le savait pas, il sortit son portable et par chance il avait deux messages. Le message de Puck et un message de Mercedes. Il lut le message de Mercedes alors que Puck lui parlait.

Puck : « Alors c'est toi le mec ? »

Blaine : « Mais non ! J'ai un message de Mercedes, regarde. »

Blaine montra le message en même temps. La lycéenne demandait comment il allait, elle avait vu Kurt qui pleurait en ce moment ( ce qui ne fit rien à Blaine, ni tristesse ni joie ). Cela le choqua un peu, Kurt ne l'intéressait pu, il ne faisait pu parti de sa vie comme il lui avait dit ( alors qu'il n'était pas sûr de penser ce qu'il disait ). Puck le crut et lui rendit le message.

Puck : « Tu crois vraiment qu'il veut juste ça ? »

Blaine : « J'en sais rien mais vu les messages oui. »

Puck paya son café et partit. Blaine en profita pour lui répondre qu'il voulait continuer à parler avec lui. Noah accepta et précisa bien que le cul pour le cul ne l'intéressait pas. Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la soirée.

**Une semaine plus tard,**

Puck et Blaine échangeait régulièrement des messages et les sextos c'étaient transformés en simple message pour en apprendre plus sur l'autre. Par chance, Puck ne connaissait rien de la vie de Blaine donc il ne pouvait pas faire le rapprochement. Contre toute attente, en apprenant à connaître Noah, Blaine commençait à l'apprécier cependant il n'oubliait pas son objectif. Mais il avait des doutes, Kurt ne comptait pu pour lui au contraire de Puck qui lui plaisait de plus en plus. Le footballeur jouait un rôle au lycée, celui du bad boy, mais en fait il était beaucoup plus sympa. Des questions commençaient à germer dans l'esprit de l'ancien Warblers. Devait il continuer de jouer avec Puck pour se venger ? Avait il envie de plus avec Puck ? Il n'avait pas encore les réponses à ses questions.

La journée au lycée fut affreuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Blaine reçut un slushie en pleine figure par Azimio. Il n'était pas habitué à cela, à Dalton la personne responsable serait immédiatement renvoyé. Il alla voir le principal, encore recouvert de la boisson, et lui expliqua la situation. Le principal ne donna qu'un avertissement alors qu'il devait savoir que ce n'était pas la première, ni la dernière à en juger le regard du footballeur, que des élèves recevaient des slushies sur le visage. Il en parla aux membres du Glee Club qui lui dirent tous la même chose : faire attention car Azimio allait chercher à se venger. Puck le regardait bizarrement durant le Glee Club, Blaine se demandait de plus en plus si Noah savait qu'il était derrière les messages. Et si Blaine savait que Noah le regardait plus souvent c'était car lui aussi le regardait plus souvent.

Les cours étaient finis, le Glee Club venait tout juste de se terminer. Azimio arrivait avec deux slushies et allait droit vers Blaine. Il voulait se venger. Blaine ne dévia ni sa trajectoire ni son regard. Le footballeur voulait qu'il ait peur mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait déjà été harcelé par le passé et il regrettait son attitude passé et il n'allait pas faire la même erreur.

Blaine : « Azimio, comme c'est étonnant » dit il d'un ton désobligeant et ironique.

Azimio : « Tu vas regretter pour m'avoir balancé à Figgins. »

Blaine : « Tu oublies quelque chose, moi j'ai des amis. »

Azimio : « De quoi tu parles ? »

Blaine : « Regarde derrière toi. » Blaine avait prévu le coup. Chaque membre du Glee Club avait un slushie dans la main. Azimio se retourna et semblait hésitant.

Blaine : « Je te laisse le choix. Tu arrêtes, pas seulement pour ce soir mais pour le reste de l'année, ou je t'assure que tu vas devoir te laver plus souvent le visage. » Blaine était sérieux, Azimio le savait. L'ancien Warblers ajouta même. « Tu nous crains peut être pas mais mes parents vont dans la même paroisse que les tiens, tu veux les mettre au courant ? » Utiliser les parents était un coup bas mais chaque carte dont il disposait était jouable avec ce genre de type.

Azimio partit sans rien dire. Les membres du Glee Club crièrent tous un "Hourra !" bien mérité. Blaine enlaça tout le monde, sauf Kurt, un par un. Il finit par Puck qui l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Blaine avait les yeux grands ouverts, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

Puck : « Je sais que c'est toi. Santana m'a tout dit. » Blaine regarda Santana d'un mauvais oeil alors que le juif continuait de parler. « Je sais que tu veux quelque chose de sérieux, tu sais que je veux quelque chose de sérieux. C'est à toi de décider. »

Blaine ne lui répondit rien. Il regarda chaque membre du Glee Club, tous avait l'air étonné sauf Santana tandis que Kurt avait les larmes aux yeux ( et Blaine parierait que ce n'était pas des larmes de joies ).

Blaine : « Je dois réfléchir Puck. Tu me prends de court là. »

Puck : « Pas de problème, tu sais où me trouver. »

Puck partit ensuite. Rachel se précipita sur Blaine pour avoir tous les détails tandis que Mercedes consolait Kurt. Santana avait un sourire de fierté et elle partait rejoindre son ( faux ) petit ami, Dave. Les autres partirent en couple.

* * *

><p>J'avais écris ce chapitre avant de poster les deux premiers et je ne l'ai pas changé.<p>

Pii0u-Pii0u : J'essayerais de moins enchaîner les actions et de me faire comprendre de tous ( on m'avait déjà fait cette remarque^^ ).

Je n'ai pas lu l'histoire dont tu parles et mon but n'est pas de faire ressortir Blaine avec Kurt. Mercedes est proche de Kurt donc je pense que c'est logique qu'elle intervienne et pis Rachel aime se mêler de tout ( surtout ce qui ne la regarde pas ).


	4. Des questions et une réponse?

Puck avait demandé à Blaine de sortir avec lui, devant tout le Glee Club. Blaine était abasourdi … et heureux. Noah l'étonnait de plus en plus, de la bonne manière. Il continuait de parler avec le footballeur par message et ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Au réveil, il avait un message de Puck qu'il lut. Alors qu'il allait partir au lycée, il remarqua une voiture garée en face de chez lui avec un jeune homme qu'il connaissait très bien au volant : Noah Puckerman.

Blaine : « J'ai le droit à un chauffeur maintenant ? » dit il sur le ton de la rigolade.

Puck : « Pour aujourd'hui, et peut être jusqu'à ce qu'on soit diplômé voire pour plus longtemps. » dit il sérieusement.

Blaine : « J'en conclus que tu attends ma réponse. » dit il tout en montant dans la voiture et en mettant sa voiture.

Puck : « Tu as raison. J'ai bien fait de venir te chercher ou pas ? »

Blaine : « Je ne sais pas Noah, je dois y penser. »

Blaine ne donna pas plus de détails. Il ne savait pas si il pouvait faire confiance à quelqu'un ( la tromperie de Kurt y était pour quelque chose ) et particulièrement Puck. Le juif avait en effet un passé chargé, c'était un dragueur invétéré qui n'hésitait pas à coucher avec quelqu'un qui était en couple. Il avait déjà fait le coup avec Quinn et il avait recommencé avec Kurt. Puck savait se montrer gentil quand il le voulait, il savait amadouer les gens. Le passé du footballeur jouait en sa défaveur pourtant en échangeant des messages Blaine avait appris à le connaître et ce qu'il avait appris lui plaisait beaucoup … et pour rien gâché Noah avait un physique plus qu'avantageux.

Blaine : « Désolé mais tu vas devoir attendre plus longtemps. »

Lui dit il pendant la route vers le lycée. La veille, Puck l'avait embrassé devant tous les membres du Glee Club … et devant Jacob qui avait photographié la scène pour la mettre ensuite sur le blog. Les lycéens regardaient tous étrangement les deux adolescents. Blaine ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il n'était pas au courant de l'existence de ce blog et encore moins de cet article. C'est en cours de littérature qu'il comprit. Deux filles derrières lui parlaient entre elles.

Lucy : « J'y crois pas, Puck est gay ! J'ai couché avec un gay ! »

Ana : « J'en reviens pas, Blaine est mignon mais Puck … c'est Puck quoi. »

La discussion, de haut niveau, continua tout le court. Elles essayaient de comprendre pourquoi Puck était attiré par Blaine et non par elles car bien sûr c'était des canons de beauté … selon elle. Blaine ne savait pas où se mettre, il n'avait pas envie que tout le lycée parle de lui surtout pour ce sujet. Il n'avait même pas donné sa réponse à Noah que déjà tout le lycée pensaient qu'ils étaient en couple. Dans le couloir, alors qu'il allait tourné Blaine entendit les footballeurs.

Footballeur 1 : « Puck est homo, on le vire de l'équipe ? »

Footballeur 2 : « C'est le meilleur en sport mais je crois qu'on a pas le choix. Ca va donner une sale réputation au football sinon. »

Footballeur 1 : « C'est décidé alors, on fait tout pour que Puck quitte l'équipe. »

Blaine ne savait pas comment réagir. Il voulait savoir d'abord ce que Puck en pensait. Si il voulait continuer à jouer au football avec une bande d'homophobe Blaine ferait en sorte que tout le monde pense que le baiser était un pari. Il pourrait aussi tester la sincérité de Puck à propos de leur possible relation. Il pourrait aussi bien en profiter pour le détruire, ce qui était la finalité de son plan. Son plan, devait il vraiment continuer ? Il avait déjà eu sa vengeance avec Kurt, son ignorance avait amplement affecté le membre de New Directions. Il rebroussa chemin et alla chercher Puck. Il le trouva rapidement et le plus incroyable était ce qu'il faisait. Blaine crut d'abord qu'il était déjà en train de draguer quelqu'un d'autre, une fille en l'occurrence, mais il avait tort. Il y avait bien de la drague dans l'air mais c'était la fille qui le draguait et il rejetait ses avances. Puck dire non à du sexe ? C'était inconcevable et Blaine devait d'autant plus lui expliquer la situation. Il attendit que la fille parte pour aller vers lui.

Blaine : « On doit parler, c'est important. » Le ton sérieux de l'ancien Warblers inquiéta Noah qui le suivit et attendit la suite. « J'ai entendu des footballeurs parlaient. Ils veulent te faire partir de l'équipe car tu m'as embrassé. »

Puck : « Je vois. Et ? » Puck n'était pas une lumière mais tout de même, ne comprenait il pas ?

Blaine : « Tu es sûr de vouloir sortir avec moi ? Ca veut dire quitter l'équipe de football car ils te feront vivre un enfer et surement recevoir un slushie tous les jours au visage. »

Puck : « Si je suis avec toi bébé, y'a aucun problème. » Blaine avait du mal à y croire. Pourquoi le voulait il à ce point ?

Blaine : « J'ai du mal à te comprendre Noah. Le foot est important dans ta vie et … »

Puck : « Et toi tu l'es plus. »

Blaine : « Tu dois jouer à un jeu. Ton passé le montre. »

Blaine partit ensuite, Puck n'avait aucune raison de vouloir être avec lui. Il perdrait le football, il perdrait sa popularité aussi et avoir un petit ami ne serait pas facile à assumer non plus. Puck ne pouvait pas l'aimer non plus, c'était juste impossible vu le peu de temps qu'ils se connaissaient.

Les dernières heures de cours passèrent et Blaine avait besoin d'un moyen de locomotion pour rentrer chez lui vu que Puck l'avait amené. Mercedes se proposa d'elle même et Blaine la remercia plus d'une fois.

Blaine : « Tu crois que Puck est sérieux ? »

Mercedes : « Je pense, il n'a rien à gagner en sortant avec toi. Sans vouloir t'offenser. Au lycée ça risque d'être dur pour lui et pour toi aussi. »

Blaine : « Je me disais exactement la même chose. »

Mercedes : « Puck te plaît ? »

Blaine : « Je dois dire que oui. »

Mercedes : « Tentes ta chance alors. Si tu fais rien tu risques de le regretter. »

Blaine médita cette phrase. Il remercia encore une fois Mercedes pour l'avoir ramené chez lui. Il passa une longue soirée, ses devoirs n'arrivaient même pas à le distraire de ses pensées et il ne pouvait pas se concentrer suffisamment pour les faire correctement.

Puck n'avait pas l'habitude d'attendre pour ce genre de réponse. Presque toutes les filles du lycée auraient dit oui immédiatement mais cela faisait aussi parti du charme de Blaine. Puck avait échangé un baiser sans le vouloir avec Kurt, il était tombé sur lui et par la force des choses leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées pour finir par s'embrasser. Noah avait senti un feu d'artifice exploser dans son estomac. Kurt avait peu d'expérience dans les baisers, et d'ailleurs il n'embrassait pas très bien, mais jamais un baiser ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Il avait ensuite cherché à charmer Kurt et il avait fini par l'avoir même si cela lui avait pris du temps ( à cause de sa relation avec Blaine ). Puck voulait savoir si c'était une attirance pour le même sexe ou l'amour qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi. Il eut la réponse quand son envie de sortir, et de coucher ( c'est tout de même Puck ), avec Blaine apparut. Blaine était plus homme, plus beau, bien plus sexy et de ce qu'il avait entendu ( par Kurt ) il était parfait à tout les niveaux ( et pas que mentalement … ). Entendre Blaine chanter avait été le déclic final pour Noah : il doit sortir avec l'ancien Warblers !

Le lendemain,

Puck attendait de nouveau en face de chez lui dans sa voiture. Blaine avait réfléchi toute la nuit et il avait enfin la réponse tant attendue.

Je m'excuse pour avoir mis autant de temps. J'ai perdu le mot de passe et perdu trois chapitres que j'avais écris ... autant dire que ma motivation avait un peu baissé.

Merci de suivre ma fanfic :)

Pour Taliesin Stormlaw , tu écris très bien français

Taliesin Stormlaw 


	5. Tu me fous dehors?

Blaine avait enfin trouvé la réponse à la question de Puck. Noah allait enfin savoir si oui ou non ils allaient sortir ensemble. Le footballeur n'était pas habitué au stress mais en attendant le jeune Anderson, le stress montait. Blaine monta finalement dans la voiture.

Blaine : « Oui. »

Puck ne réagit pas immédiatement et ouvrit en grand les yeux pour ensuite cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Blaine acceptait ? Vraiment ?

Blaine : « Oui, je veux bien essayer d'être avec toi Noah. »

La joie de Noah baissa légèrement. Ils allaient essayer. Puck allait donc être à l'épreuve. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Blaine après tout ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé.

Puck : « Okay, ça me va bébé. »

Puck démarra sa voiture et s'arrêta avant le lycée pour embrasser son nouveau petit ami. Blaine embrassait bien mieux que Kurt pourtant ils avaient un peu près la même expérience. Puck essaya de dériver en touchant un point sensible chez l'homme mais Blaine l'arrêta tout de suite.

Blaine : « Conduis nous au lycée. »

Noah aurait bien séché toute la journée pour être seul avec l'ancien Warblers et surtout pour essayer de tester l'arrière de sa voiture avec un homme. Il conduit sagement jusqu'au lycée et les deux adolescents entrèrent ensemble dans le bâtiment. Puck chercha à prendre la main de Blaine, ce qui surpris ce dernier, qui mit quelques secondes avant de prendre la main de son … petit copain. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Noah était le genre d'homme à être dans une relation sérieuse. Ce dernier allait devoir arrêter les sextos, de draguer les filles ( et les garçons en plus ) aussi tout comme ils allaient devoir affronter le regard des autres. Le plus à craindre était les footballeurs, qui venaient à plusieurs bien sûr même si c'était des "vrais hommes" eux.

Tout se passe bien lors de cette longue journée de cours, seulement des regards et des messes basses sur eux. Puck ne partit pas à son entraînement de football, il alla simplement rendre ses affaires de footballeur. Cela sonnait presque comme la fin d'une époque.

Tout le long de la semaine le même manège s'opéra sauf que les langues se déliaient de plus en plus. Blaine entendit même un groupe de fille parler de lui comme d'un sorcier qui aurait ensorcelé Puck, cela le fit sourire tellement c'était ridicule. Lors des répétitions du Glee Club il ne chantait pu en solo mais en duo avec Noah et l'alchimie était parfaite, leur voix allaient très bien ensemble. Le seul point négatif était la réaction de Kurt. Blaine avait voulu le faire souffrir au départ mais il n'avait pu cet objectif depuis longtemps. Kurt l'esquivait à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler et Finn lui disait de laisser du temps à son ex petit ami.

Puck venait le chercher tout les matins et tout les matins ils s'arrêtaient pour s'embrasser fougueusement, Blaine laissant Puck allait un peu plus loin chaque jour sans s'en rendre compte. Chaque soir, Puck le ramenait et cela attirait la curiosité de toute sa famille dont son père. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas digéré l'homosexualité de son fils et ce dernier "afficher" cela devant lui était un véritable affront pour son père. Blaine essayait toujours de mettre son père à l'aise, il n'embrassait pas Puck devant lui, il ne faisait même pas entrer son petit ami chez lui et il n'en parlait pas à la maison mais c'était déjà trop pour le vieux Anderson.

Père de Blaine : « Tu vas arrêter tout de suite Blaine. »

Blaine rentrait à peine chez lui que son père l'agressait verbalement.

Père de Blaine : « Arrêtes de ramener ce garçon devant chez nous ! Que vont dire les voisins ! »

Blaine : « Noah vient juste me chercher, t'as juste à dire qu'il vient me chercher car ma voiture ne fonctionne pas. »

Père de Blaine : « Hors de question ! Le temps que tu habites sous mon toit, je t'interdis de le revoir ! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de mettre son père à l'aise, comme en regardant sous le capot d'une voiture avec lui, mais son père ne voyait pas même pas Noah le rendait heureux. Il monta dans sa chambre et claqua violemment sa porte. Il avait des valises pour son voyage à New York avec le Glee Club mais les valises seraient bien plus remplis que prévu. Il prit le maximum d'affaire, d'abord l'essentiel puis le reste. En partant tout de suite, son père le retiendrait, il en était sûr. Il appela Puck pour lui demander de venir le chercher après minuit. A l'approche de minuit, il descendit les escaliers tout doucement avec ses valises. Il posa une lettre sur la table de la cuisine pour sa mère et sortit. Noah arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Blaine mit ses valises à l'arrière et monta dans la voiture. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire, la situation était suffisamment claire.

Il dormit dans la voiture de Puck avec ce dernier, dans ses bras. Au réveil, il avait mal partout à cause de sa position. Il réveilla doucement son petit ami en couvrant d'abord sa nuque de baisers puis sa joue droite et finalement en l'embrassant. Ils allèrent dans un café pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Blaine : « Tu crois que je pourrais vivre chez toi quelque temps ? Si tu peux pas, je comprends. »

Puck : « Je te ferais entrer en douce, t'inquiète pas bébé. »

Puck était si différent que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il l'étonnait de plus en plus. Blaine avait éteint son portable et n'avait pas reçu les messages de ses parents et de ses amis. En allant au lycée, son père l'attendait. Les deux adolescents l'avaient vu avant de descendre de la voiture et partirent aussitôt. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, oubliant leur problème.

Le soir venu, il entra chez Puck en douce. Son père ne savait pas qui était Noah, ne l'ayant vu que de loin et il n'avait pas fait de description au lycée ( la honte que son fils sorte avec un homme ), donc personne ne les attendait là bas. Noah prit une assiette et l'amena dans sa chambre où ils mangèrent. Ils s'installèrent pour dormir, l'un à côté de l'autre ( presque sur l'autre ) sur le lit une place de Noah. Ils s'embrassaient et cela devenait de plus en plus torride. La nuit fut longue et délicieuse pour les deux hommes. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, chacun la première fois avec un homme. Le lendemain, ils devaient partir pour New York.


End file.
